


Sweet Cinnamon Roll of Perversion

by FancyLadySnackCakes



Series: Josh and Nancy Drew [2]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Lots of kissing, Oral Sex, Romantic Stuff, mild exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 07:32:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12228390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyLadySnackCakes/pseuds/FancyLadySnackCakes
Summary: Anonymous asked: Hey again, Anon here, looking to request another Josh fic for Kinktober if you aren't totally swamped with requests already. Not looking for anything specific, just want/need more Josh in my life and you're one of the few I trust to write him.A/N: I'll probably always be swamped, but I got inspired and wrote this up like a fiend. Too early for Kinktober, but hope you enjoy it anyway! <3See tags for warnings.





	Sweet Cinnamon Roll of Perversion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous/gifts).



Nancy is keen to get him back to her apartment for more or less of the same stuff he treated her to after that day in his computer chair - where Josh got her off with smiles and precision finger fuckage. She had been weak for him long before that morning, but now she is frothing with it - like a rabid dog, she thinks off and on, and sometimes manages to laugh at herself.

They had made plans to fool around at her apartment that night, but FBI-hired hackers ruined that by attempting something called a brute force hack on the DedSec servers. 

Serious business, she’d gathered at the time, and left them to it with a clean hard drive and a new outlook on life due to the orgasm he'd quickly, nearly effortlessly, rubbed out of her. His half-confident and half-shy goodbye kiss cemented the feelings she’d been having for him then and there. 

When Nancy wasn’t texting him or working, she was walking through life as if Josh was always watching. She couldn't escape the impact he and his friends were having on her. Everything she did was laced in what if's and 'would Josh appreciate this?’s' - it’s weird. 

Nancy knows he isn’t stalking her through her phone, or through bootleg cameras installed in her shower or bedroom - perfectly angled to capture the view of her wiggling around on a couple fingers - or anywhere else, but the idea that he has been watching her was somehow making her more aware of her decisions. She’s been imagining outcomes she wouldn't have before and sometimes chooses differently. 

Nancy wants to make him proud. The feeling would be hard to explain if anyone bothered to ask, but she likes the idea of living up to whatever image Josh has of her. 

He likes her. Josh thinks she’s smart and beautiful despite taking a mediocre job for 'the global threat of true freedom' - his own words.

Some nights, when she was too sore from masturbating that morning or that afternoon or both, Nancy would play trial hacker games. They were just silly simulations, meant to teach teens how to interact with script software and all sorts of other stuff she barely knows the definition behind. But she wants to be more than a DedSec informant - she wants to learn how to help in more ways. Maybe Josh was right, and she was wasted on sales… maybe she has enough brains to do more good than being in the right place at the right time. 

The idea sat well with her, and while it kept Nancy from daydreaming about making love with Josh more than was mentally healthy - all soft and passionate and eye-roll-worthy - her motivation was still instigated by him and the impact he had on her. Everything she did was guided by his invisible hand whether he realized it or not.

It's on a chilled evening, in the middle of the week that Nancy decides, after three weeks of a handful of kisses and no time for anything more, that she is going to pick up a hobby outside of Josh’s sphere of influence. If she didn't give herself a little reprieve from him, she knew it was only a matter of time before she got carried away. The giddy swelling in her chest whenever she thinks of him, something she feels even now, makes her realize she's never been in love before.

It's scary as fuck...

Tonight she sets aside her phone, switching out of the continuous running DedSec feed and opens her laptop, ready as ever to find a gentle hobby to occupy her mind. 

She's halfway through an article about transcendental meditation and the benefits of home-yoga when her phone pulses across the slick coffee table. Nancy startles for only a second before regarding the glossy screen lighting up. A series of quick texts, all from Hawt Sauce - his little green reaper icon making her lips tremble - pop up on the notification feed, and as Nancy reaches out for her vibrating phone, a knock rattles her front door. 

Panic grips her. Something's wrong, she thinks, swallowing the taste of sour fear and the bitter tea she'd drank before sitting down.

The confusion seed planted by Josh’s texts roots, dig deep and starts growing as Nancy watches her door chain jingle against another quick series of knocks. Tonight is not a good night for cops to come with a warrant from Haum. She has plans… sort of...

Nancy, apprehension pulling at her lungs, shuffles her bare feet through the carpet and reminds herself that the harddrive Josh gave her back yesterday is still empty. If it's the police, they'll find nothing on her end. 

"... deep breathing," she whispers, thinking back to the section about breathing techniques in the basic-bitch yoga forums.

At the door, she lays her palms on the painted wood and leans up on her tiptoes, peering through the peephole. The fear dissolves in an instant as she takes in the two male figures through the thick dime of glass. Marcus and Josh stand like funhouse characters through the lens, staring at her front door; blinking. 

Nancy squints. 

It's eleven at night on a weekday, and the both of them look suspicious as all hell even if Josh has his head down, tapping a rhythm into the sides of his thighs with that easygoing demeanor she both envies and loves. Despite the weirdness, there's no danger in this situation, and yet the generous pounding of her blood through her veins increases tenfold. It's Josh - he's making her heart race like this...

Marcus makes a muffled sound, turns to Josh and asks, "Yo, you sure she home? This is like happy hour right?"

Beside him, body exaggerated under the warp of glass, Josh shakes his head and replies with an even expression, "Yes. She’s not a drinker," and rings her doorbell with the smallest of smiles.

The ding-ding-ringing of the doorbell retriggers her brain, letting the thunderstruck love-sick grip on her mind loosen. Nancy gulps loudly, unlatches her chain lock, twists the turnkey and opens her front door with a look she hopes isn’t flustered, because she sure as hell feels it.

Before her, Josh and Marcus both smile, although they’re as different as night and day and the look Josh gives her is so sweet and adorable and happy and... fucking hell, she's in so deep it's not even funny. Just that face by itself could make her do awful terrible things in the name of Josh's approval.

“Josh,” she breathes, sounding nothing if not awestruck, “what the hell are you guys doing here - I mean, this is nice, yeah but... what's going on?” 

“I told the FBI we're next door,” Josh replies monotonously; smiling still despite his muted tone. Beside him, Marcus peers down the hallway, a sheen of sweat catching the overhead lights as he chews his lower lip. They’re in trouble, it’s pretty obvious, she realizes, and yet they’re still hovering in the doorway...

With all the subtlety of an actual fugitive, Marcus tugs at his shirt collar and says, “... uh, yeah. What Josh means is we got two unmarked vans waitin' over in phase three of this place, and there’s a chopper flying around the East Side. Josh sent 'em a false tip so, s’cool if we crash here until the heat dies down?”

As an afterthought, Marcus grins and spreads his arms out at his sides as if to say he’s at her mercy and adds, “We got Wrench and Low finishin’ up a few things, but they gonna join the party in a bit. Hope that’s cool too.”

What choice does she have honestly? - but yeah… Nancy is already in too deep at this point to turn away the same people she was starting to call friends as well as accomplices even if Wrench seemed the type to trash her place without meaning to. Besides, the relentless stare Josh gives her - all open-eyed adoration and something oddly serious - is the nail in the coffin.

What had she been thinking, she could never make a deal over this. They were all in the fire together. Nancy's place was there's if they needed it. 

“Of course,” Nancy assures them, nearly slipping into a daze when Josh grins at her, hiding his teeth with a hint of red in his cheeks. Fuck her, this was like a dream she had last week...

Stealing her initial, huggy and kissy reaction to having Josh here with her, Nancy waves them both in. She spares a quick look out the door, down the deserted hallways before locking back up; three locks this time instead of two. Better safe than sorry. The FBI, from what they say on the news, has no problems breaking people’s doors down and Nancy liked her front door in one piece.

With them comes a low, simmering pressure - like humidity but dry and crisp from outside. It’s tension and stress and adrenaline fumes from whatever jail time they’ve evaded tonight - the whole thing makes her feel like an actual criminal in a very badass way. 

Harboring wanted men... it sounds like the start of an action film. It doesn’t help her resoluteness knowing that this is the first time Josh has been in her apartment. The stuff they’d both talked about doing when he was finally over plays like a scratchy movie reel behind her eyes; following her every thought and movement.

Butterflies fuck and multiple in her stomach as Nancy watches them against the sturdy heft of her door.

Fucking, Nancy thinks, seeing the word like a flashing neon sign in the front of her brain. Stop looking like that, she thinks, trying to shake off the tingle Josh’s eyes run over her bare skin. It’s incredibly obvious now how underdressed for company she is. 

Blue cotton shorts and an off the shoulder shirt with no bra was her typical evening/bedtime clothes but while the shirt fabric is thick, hopefully hiding her hard nipples, it doesn’t mean the free bounce isn’t noticeable. Nancy walks carefully across the dimly lit foray, hugging the wall as Marcus and Josh follow her with equal intensity on her way to the kitchen; arms hugging her sides as if that’ll make the jiggle of tit any less visible. 

Marcus eyes her chest once, takes in the sight, notes her dilemma and keeps his eyes above her chin the rest of the evening but Josh… he doesn’t ogle, but he doesn’t shy away when the sway of them under her shirt catches his attention. It's like he doesn't realize he's 'not supposed' to look at them - that it's not exactly polite to stare with Marcus here, distracting himself with his phone.

"Was it the insurance company?" Nancy asks, putting the kettle on as Josh watches her hands uncap a tin of loose-leaf tea.

Marcus snorts, pocketing his phone and leans against the counter, "Yeah, man. Those fuckers were ready for us."

"Cluster fuck," Josh says as if he's only just learned the word. The little quirk of his lips says so and with and breathy laugh of her own, Nancy watches him pull three mugs out of her kitchen cabinet. It only crosses her mind for a second that Josh knew where her mugs were without asking, but by the time it registers as weird, Marcus is talking again.

"No shit, cluster fuck is right. Blume had the whole building, hats to heels, crawlin' with hired thugs."

"There's no way Blume has that kind of access," Josh pipes in, helping her stuff three little mesh tea infusers, "He's in a max security prison in Michigan State. He would have to be-"

"Come on, Josh - you know damn well he got goons all around the city. Wouldn't matter where the bastard was..."

There's a brief lull of silence as Nancy lets them calm down from what must have been a chaotic evening. She's curious, wants to know what all happened, but despite how friendly everyone is in spite of the intensity of the work they do, the air feels thick with unreleased energy and stifled agro. Hopefully, the tea will help that a little bit.

Nancy hovered beside the burners, as Marcus crosses his arms in frustration and Josh walks around her living room, staring at pictures frames, trinkets and the crochet blanket draped over her sofa. He leans over, looks at her open laptop and smiles. She looks away a second too late before Josh makes eye contact, blushing slightly at the meditation article she'd left up and the nearly muted oldies music playing through the speakers.

For some reason, Josh looking around her apartment is more nerve-wracking than when she'd jerked him off several weeks ago.

When the kettle eventually sings, he’s slipped out of sight, and she has the nervous thought that Josh is in her bedroom… 

Shit, did she pick up her underwear where she'd left them on the floor by her dresser? Was her sink still filled with backwash from when she'd brushed her teeth before settling in? A thousand embarrassing questions seem to run endlessly through her mind, and every one makes her start sweating - it makes her cheeks run hot as she fixes the tea.

“So… you have a lovely apartment,” Marcus says besides her, taking the offered cup of tea with two fingerless gloves. Nancy forces herself to smirk at his fake tone and nudges a plastic box of peanut butter cookies towards him. 

“Thanks, Posh Spice, but umm... I’m worried Josh might be rifling through my gun cabinet, so-“

“Do what you gotta do. Hawt Sauce knows what’s good,” he says, not making all that much sense but she smiles, taps the box of cookies with a raised brow and slides between him and the fridge. She waits until her back is to him before booking it to her bedroom, breasts bouncing under her shirt. She makes it around the corner, down the short hallway and hooks a hand in the open door frame before sliding past the guest bathroom.

Josh is indeed standing inside her room; hands lax at his thighs. 

“Ever heard of invasion of privacy?” It’s a joke of course, but it comes out messy because she's just a little bit breathless. 

"I just wanted you to follow me in here. I didn't want to say anything in front of Marcus if you were nervous, but I was thinking about what you said yesterday."

"Yesterday," she muses, only vaguely recalling the flirty texts she sent him during her lunch break. It was definitely about doing stuff in her bedroom... that much she remembers. 

"I told you we were behind schedule because Wrench blew up one of our servers and you said you'd blow up one of mine, but you didn't mean server."

The fire in her cheeks becomes an itchy pound as she admits that, "Yeah... I did say that didn't I?"

So many nights have been spent thinking about Josh in her room, laid out on her bed with very little to no clothes on, getting fucked into the mattress with a weak look on his face that sometimes her inner monologue blends with what she actually talks to him about. It's moments like this where her desperate need for a hobby is proven right. 

Regardless of Marcus hanging in the kitchen, Nancy wonders if they'd have time to lock the door and fool around. If he was up for it, she was. She's more than up for anything and everything if it involved him especially 'blowing up his servers.'

Josh turns, head tipped back with the green hood resting on the middle of his scalp before he clears the distance between the both of them. For a second she thinks he’s going to hug her, maybe kiss her but Josh slips past and pulls the door shut.

"... really?" she asks, voice lowered despite the eager pleasure resting between her legs. 

Nancy doesn’t see him lock the door, but that just makes the latch of the lock all the louder and more electrifying. 

So… he did want to fool around, she thinks, chest pulling in uneven breathes that come and go like a flock of hummingbirds. His breath barely tickles the side of her face before a leak of moisture slips between her thighs, and she feels it - that phantom touch of blood flow straight to her cunt.

“Marcus said he’d watch the outside surveillance cameras for anything suspicious if we wanted to have sex,” he informs with only a hint of something eager. Sometimes Nancy hates how placid he can sound when stuff like sex and intimacy comes up in conversation, but it’s one of his many unique traits, and Nancy likes them all despite the way this one throws her off. 

“I… don’t have any condoms, actually,” she admits. She should have picked some up anytime over the past three weeks, but she always ended up shrugging, telling herself that Josh would have them when he was ready and yet here she is… in her bedroom with Josh beside her and no rubbers. 

“Wrench told me about...” Josh pauses, sounding slightly appalled when he says, “... everything. We don't have to do anything you don't want, but I did some reading and wanted to try some of it.”

Nancy’s only met Wrench half a dozen times, but she can easily imagine what a sex talk with him might be like - what horrors it might entail. 

"That sounds," she tries to inject a little humor in her tone, "... dangerous."

Poor Josh, she thinks, grinning to herself despite how he rolls his eyes up to the ceiling before walking deeper into her room. He sits on the edge of her unmade bed with his hands laid flat over his knees, bouncing one heel in a nervous tick. If he wants to do something that ‘cyberpunk’ mentioned then color her curious, aroused and concerned.

“No pressure, of course. Can we just sit in here for a while?” He asks, looking at her switched off TV set on the dresser with a blank expression that says he's misread her reaction. 

“Marcus was trying to talk me up before we came over. I think he assumes I don’t know what I’m doing," his lips pull into a private smile, and Nancy hopes he's thinking about that morning they'd shared in his computer chair, "He says I need to get laid or fucked… they’re the same though, aren’t they?”

She frowns in thought, shoves her finger between her teeth and lifts a shoulder, “I think getting laid implies fucking for the sake of it, but fucking has a broader meaning, but uh, no I think they're pretty much the same.” Nancy tries to shake off her nerves by laughing, but Josh just exhales and slips his green hood back, musing up the top of his head until she can’t help but step over to him and smooth the cowlick back. 

He looks up, eyes open and honest. One edge of his lips lift upwards... just a little and Nancy licks the back of her teeth and leans down for a kiss that she's helpless to stop. 

By the soft moan under the press of her lips and Josh's fingers reaching up in her loose hair to pull her down to the bed, she must have made the right choice because... oh, god, his mouth opens and hot tongue glides over her own...

"... Josh," she moans, letting the bed hit her back. 

\----------

Marcus maximizes the camera feeds on his laptop; one ear full of fresh beats and the other hooked up to Wrench and Low’s channel as they give him a rundown on the situation across the street. Over the ripple of static, he can hear Wrench make a sex joke and Low, from the sound of his responding whine, smacks him… probably in the gut. 

Dude needed to get smacked around a couple times a week in Marcus' humble opinion. 

‘Ugh... just ignore the walking talking fuck-encyclopedia, how’s Josh getting on with Nancy Drew?’ LowRes asks, sounding like she’s talkin’ from the back end of a crotch rocket. 

“What- oh, Josh?" Marcus blinks, wondering when she knew about Josh and his lover-gal, "Yeah, man… uh, they got the door locked as we speak. Didn’t wanna hear the ruckus, so I’ve got funky fresh going while you guys take care of-“

‘Wait,’ Wrench interjects, ‘is Josh getting his cherry popped right now? This so calls for cake. We should make a detour and get one of those bavarian-cream filled dick cakes from that bakery on Lombard.’

“Dick cake?” Marcus snorts under his breath, trying to keep his voice level as stuff starts happening behind Nancy’s bedroom door. If he focuses, Marcus is pretty sure he can hear shit going down - like 'bed springs and moaning downtown' kinda down.

Low giggles, says something nasty to Wrench who starts cackling like one of those broken dolls from the early nineties. Luckily, Marcus is good at ignoring them when they get like this… although he can see them pull up on a dirt bike inside view on one of the backdoor monitors, just a couple hundred feet from one of the unmarked vans. 

“You guys are gonna need to keep yourselves busy for a bit longer…” he tells them, looking over his shoulder at the pitch black hallway.

‘No worries, Marcus,’ Low says through her earpiece, swatting Wrench’s tickling hands away, ‘just let us know when the funs over. We'll grab some burgers and fries.’

And just like that, Marcus watches Low tap the side of Wrench's head, point off down the street and holds on tight as the bike peels off down East Parkway… hopefully to actually get food and not detour to a back alley for who the fuck knows what. 

A stray moan, feminine and sweet leaks through Marcus' headphones. It delivers a twitch right to his dick, but also makes him feel a bit grossed out. Josh is as much a brother to him as Wrench and hearing them get their dicks wet was weird, but fuck, man… the Hawt Sauce needed to get hawt - needed to get fucking laid, so Marcus just grins and dials up the volume, leaving Josh to it. 

\----------

“Just-oh, fuck… yeah, right there.”

“Here?” Josh’s pointer finger presses firmly over the hood of her clit, his middle digit sliding right up against the slick bub and rolls it gently in tiny, specific motions. Instant warmth and acute pleasure tumble up her navel and down her thighs. He’s found that perfect point of bliss as good as she could… how did he do that? 

Nancy whimpers, spreading her thighs open wider and tangles her fingers in his hair, panting along his chin. She wants to rail him with a hundred questions but is too busy licking her lips, basking in the bliss, to bother.

The key still hanging around his bare neck, tickles the smooth skin between her naked breasts, jostling with the motions between her legs as he watches himself finger the wet flesh. 

It still feels like a dream - a mushy, romantic dream with the addition of one juicy cherry in the form of Josh’s sexual eagerness. 

Not long ago she was worried her interest was unfounded... at the very least pointless because someone like him would be way too focused on the greater problems at hand to worry about intimacy and sex and making her feel so fucking incredible.

Maybe it just wasn't in his nature, she’d thought… but she was wrong. Thank God, she was wrong. 

Josh smiles warmly, gazing from her silky folds to the way her eyes study his own. 

Nancy blushes, feeling trapped in the eye contact as his latchkey lays between her breasts; cold and hard. 

Breathing laboriously along his chin, gasping out moans and barely able to focus her eyes, Nancy sighs as Josh tips down to kiss her. It's as if right then, right now, nothing outside her bed is of any further concern. It’s a soft, sweet press of lips but one stray cry from his expert touch turns the wet embrace messy. Tongues mold and drag; licking little streams of hot pleasure down her throat and into her chest.

He’s overwhelming… stroking her clit tirelessly, never straying from that sweet angle that causes the button of nerves to pop and compress under his fingers. 

Fuck, she shivers, sucking on his tongue and realizes how lucky she was having met him - running late that day was the best unintentional decision of her life. The very fact that someone like him was into her was… it was…

Josh tugs his lips away and licks the wet lower plush unconsciously. 

With his eyes hooded and lazy, he asks with a slight edge of shyness, “Can I kiss you between your legs?” - and it feels like he’s asked her something way more earth-shattering than if he can go down on her. 

Of course, he can. Nancy nods, too shaken and eager to speak let alone coherently. 

Another one of Josh’s adorable smiles makes her heart flutter and the moist kiss he gives her puckered nipple makes it nearly stopped. The way his naked shoulders bunch to support the dip of his lips over her chest is enough to make her stomach quiver. For someone who prefers the vivid glow of a computer screen to the sun or his keyboard to most everything else, Josh is bulky... denser than she'd have thought.

Nancy swallows, shifting deeper into her mattress and lays her hands beside her head as he peppers his lips down the heaving curve of her breast, past the slope of her ribs and dips his tongue along her navel until finally - finally, she gasps, breathing once again. He leaves a burning path that’s grows chilled from the dampening spit yet hums hot off the contact until his chin bumps the top of her thigh and his warm breath sticks to her soaked cunt.

“Do you prefer suction or friction? - I also read that some girls like ha-”

“Josh,” she breathes, feeling way too riled up by his attentive foreplay to explain to him what she likes. He’s been pretty fucking astute so far - so he’s either read everything he'd need to know, or her input isn’t necessary because he’s just that tuned into her body’s reactions. Either way, he doesn’t need her to tell him what she liked.

"It's okay," he says against her naked hip, "I'll figure it out."

For some reason that makes her abdomen clench - a sharp jolt spearing through her core. God, how does Josh manage to do that using that tone of voice?

It doesn't make any sense, she thinks, feeling so overwhelmed and stimulated it almost hurts when Josh's lips skim the soft skin of her mound.

He spreads her folds with two fingers, one big warm palm on her lower stomach, thumb pulling the hood of her clit back and lays his tongue right on the bare bundle of nerves. The contact is supple and so slippery all she can feel at first is the warmth. He applies an ounce of pressure and ripples of pleasure course through her lower body as he starts circling the flat of his spit-saturated tongue around her clit. It would have been too much if his muscle wasn’t drenched in spit and feather-light… but it’s so soft that every tastebud feels smoothed down like polished marble.

Nancy groans, fingers in her hair and throws her head back as Josh’s hot breath gushes down the crease of her ass. He tongues her into oblivion, emitting quiet throaty grunts while her legs twitch and feet drag through the sheets; toes teasing the hem of his boxers. 

“I’m gonna cum,” she admits, feeling the firm build-up begin as a phantom sensation and then, yes - it’s right there, growing. 

Josh adjusts his fingers, thumb and pointer lifting and spreading above her clit, tongue still swirling slow and wet as he delves those two digits from her folds against her entrance. She inhales - hips nearly tipping down - as two thick, long fingers slid inside, twist and begin a steadfast rhythm over that spot deep inside.

Nancy's body suckles on his fingers, clenching as an orgasm - so expansive and strong - seizes her cunt like a dense mass of boiling honey. Sticky, thick and all-consuming, she thinks desperately, staring blankly at the shadows on her ceiling as she cum over Josh’s unflappable tongue and precise touch.

She twitches hard, spine bowing and sighs.

No one’s gotten her off like Josh has… and it’s part to do with him, and the way he treats her unlike anyone else has, but it’s also because she loves him, Nancy thinks. It’s easy to admit it at the pinnacle and lull of a climax as good as this one.

She loves him but keeps it to herself as the waves of bliss begin to calm. Josh keeps stroking until he feels the jolt of muscles under his palm - her stomach bouncing at a sudden shock of intensity not all pleasant - and pulls his tongue away, fingers remaining still within.

“I must be doing it right," he breathes laboriously, sounding less surprised than curious, "everyone says it’s harder to make a woman come than a man, but you did it again. Five minutes is uncommon with the average being twenty to twenty-five.”

She almost laughs as Josh explains to her the details involved in stimulating a woman into orgasm and how much more complicated her nerve endings are than his, but if she laughed now she might very well pass out and the night was far from over... she still wanted to 'blow his servers.'

“You taste good by the way,” Josh says, sounding honest if not a little dry for someone who just ate pussy like a master. The compliment sends an unsteady gush of blood flow to her brain where it settles in a blush on her cheeks. 

"... thanks," she whispers.

Josh smiles and the blood flow rushes lower; heart pounding.

His bottom lip is shiny, but he’s less messy than she'd have thought. Some guys have barely gotten her off and come out looking way more flustered and moist, and yet Josh knew exactly where to stroke without any unnecessary slobber or effort. 

Sometimes, it's hard reminding herself he's even a real person.

Fuck, Nancy groans - all her thoughts are just a big hazy cluster fuck even now and especially when he leans down to give her parted lips a delicate kiss. Such a hesitant caress quickly turns into a gasping, wet mash of tongue and teeth. The way Josh kisses is always surprising - it’s somehow uncoordinated and hungry - the exact opposite of everything else he does.

His lower body weighs heavy between her thighs; bruising the crease of her hip with the brand of his erection and thankfully it’s one easy shove of elastic cotton before his cock is lying warm over her slick cunt. The soft, dry flesh against her dampness feels breathtaking enough to make her gasp under his slanted kiss.

“... you,” she pants, twisting her lips to the side only for Josh to keep mouthing just under her ear, smacking sharp breaths with every lick and nip of his mouth, “- can I return the favor? I - can I suck it?” 

If she weren’t so turned on, Nancy might have been embarrassed with herself, but Josh seemed to like the way she sounds because he nods his nose against the side of her cheeks and tugs her in his palms, pulling her over him with his back deep in her mattress.

The key necklace falls into the hollow of his throat as his bare chest heaves. His eyes shine as his tongue sneaks out, licking his lower lip... finally looking appropriately hot and bothered.

She kisses him soundly with bare lips and warm breath before treating him to the same soft passion he’d given her; kisses down his neck and collarbone.

"I promise," she tells him, between dry kisses, "I'll buy some condoms... I wanna fuck you so bad." Nancy gasps as his cock twitches against her stomach, laying her tongue over his nipple until it smacks her gently again, "Do you want to fuck me?"

Sometimes Nacy forgets how little Josh subscribes to traditional masculine roles, especially right now as he fists the sheets, looking like she already had her lips wrapped around his cock and nods. The width and bulk of his shoulders and chest are solid, layered in thin fat that’s only slightly soft when his abdomen clenches under her lips.

His skin tastes salty, delicious the further down she licks and kisses.

Nancy blushes when he pulls himself up on his elbows, eyes rounded, watching as her thumbs tease the thin foreskin stretched over the head of his cock. She hadn't paid much attention to it before, barely noticed it but uncut or not, she'd have loved it... though there's something about how his breath rattles from the hot air she exhales over the peak of spongy, tender nerves.

"Is it," Josh says, swallowing audibly, "... okay?"

"More than okay," Nancy tells him, pulling down his sheath with a thumb, brushing the silky wrinkle of warm skin. The sound he makes, a weak little exhale through his nose is enough to stir some of that orgasmic high back between her thighs. As her fingers coil around the girth of his cock, drawing the tip into her mouth, Josh opens his legs and drops his chin into his chest; eyes fluttering closed.

Sucking him off, watching the way his face contorts, is hot - it’s way hotter than anything she’s done before and just seeing the tension line grow between his eyebrows - the way his lips press and lick as she sucks and tongues him, makes her inner thighs writhe together. 

Nancy thinks she could probably do this for hours… just lathering his cock in kisses and licks, dipping down every so often to encase him in the heated reaches of her mouth.

“I’ve never-never,” he tries, sounding both calm and starving for oxygen. 

Every breath he takes ends with a moan and the unfiltered sound of it, raw and without any of the usual social hangups, stirs something emotional within her. It’s a sense of giving that she hasn’t felt before. 

Nancy wants to get more of those sounds out of him - wants him squirming underneath her until he’s whimpering… maybe crying with ecstasy. She’s not sure where it comes from, this need to turn Josh - so composed and quietly happy most of the time - into a sobbing mess, but with a pop of her lips, she releases his cock and fists him until the pinched look on his face deepens.

“Josh,” Nancy asks, only continuing when he finally cracks his eyes open and looks back down; blotchy red cheeks and watery eyes, “... have you ever gotten a blowjob before?” 

“No,” he admits.

Lips wet on the weeping slit, Nancy rolls his foreskin up and down the swell of his cockhead, marveling at the way Josh’s eyes widen, and a breath oozes from his lips. 

“Does it taste bad?" He asks, sounding close enough that she gives the leaking slit a soft suck and hard lick, "I started drinking pineapple juice last week - it's supposed to-”

She thumbs down his sheath and wraps her lips around the swollen head of his dick, tongue rubbing wet over the salty slit again until it drools into her mouth. 

Pineapple juice, huh? Nancy smirks and sucks gently until Josh falls on his back, making the bed bounce. He lays a thick arm over his eyes and whines as his chest flattens; breathing hard.

Since this is his first - first of many, she reminds herself - her lips are less firm, more delicate and focused on her tongue over his skin than daring to scrape him with teeth. Josh’s stomach bounces under her hand and with a little roughness, Nancy runs her nails down his navel to the scratch of hair around his cock until he whimpers. 

“J-juice,” he mutters, “... pineapple juice,” and then softer, he apologizes, and beyond the round line of his chin, she can see him grinning blissfully. His lashes, only barely visible over his cheekbones, flutter. 

Enough fucking around, she thinks, opening her jaw to swallow his cock past her tongue, letting the head stop at the back of her throat. 

Josh makes a moan that sounds like words but isn’t and leans up on an elbow, plucking some of her hair off his hip to hold in a firm fist. 

It’s sweet and slightly embarrassing. 

The way he runs his fingers along her scalp, uncovering her rosy cheeks as they hollow and suck, makes her much more conscious of the spit that wells over her lower lip, spilling onto her chin. Nancy sweeps her tongue over the dense root of cock, stroking the bundle of sensitive flesh knitted under the head and gives the silky cap a thick suck. A burst of pre-cum floods over her tongue; painting salt and something tangy on her taste buds. 

It’s almost enough to ruin her concentration - wondering how his cum will taste with the added fruit juice to his diet. It’s cute and perverted and, once again, not something she’d have pegged him for. The forethought was a given, but using that superpower for the possibility of having his first blowjob from her and trying to make it more pleasant, does things to her. 

Josh’s fingers play behind her ear, watching her bob her head and fist the base of his cock; tonguing the wrinkled foreskin until he sighs… long and low. 

“Can I,” he swallows audibly, shoulder shaking down to his elbow, “finish in your mouth?”

Nancy nods around his cock, sucking him down and pulls her head back until the tip of him is hugged by her lips. 

“Okay-“ Josh intones, wincing as her tongue rubs the knot at the base of gathered flesh and nerve endings; fisting the slippery length with a few fingers threaded through his pubic hair. 

“Oh-okay… oh-“ Josh’s muscles twitch - pull taut under her palm - and with a hiss, his cock pulses, releasing warm jets of tangy, salty cum into her mouth. 

The slimy jizz still tastes like jizz, but oddly enough there’s a hint of something sweet that leaves a pleasant coating on her tongue. She swallows, gulping and slurping messily around the tip of Josh's cock, squeezing the girth with strong wringing strokes until the last leak hits the roof of her mouth. 

“Fuck." It's said in one go; a mixture of awe and realization.

"I get it - I get it now,” Josh mumbles, curling his stomach - key sliding over his chest against the light shine of sweat - and urges her up with fingers on the back of her neck. 

Nancy accepts a sudden kiss, her lips slack in mild shock as Josh licks her teeth before reaching deep along her inner cheek. 

He’s tasting himself, she realizes; blushing and suddenly hungry. 

Nancy crawls over him - pressing him back into the bed - wanting him to get enough of the flavor swimming in her mouth as he sighs through his nose. It's a good taste, something she would have never thought of cum but leave it to someone like Josh to make sure it was as tasty as it could be for her. She loves him... fuck... she does.

Josh, she thinks with an ache in her chest, he continues to surprise her in the most delightful ways. 

Wet, cum-laced kisses fill the room with sloppy noises, and it’s there, with her fingers laced in the downy locks of his sweaty hair that the doorbell rings, startling her heart like a damn electric jolt, forcing her lips off his. She blinks, staring with wide eyes at the door and curses. 

Josh pets the back of her bare shoulder, his other palm warm on her bare ass as Wrench and his girlfriend enters her apartment on the cusp of Marcus’ loud hello. 

“Fuck,” Nancy breathes; heart racing a million miles a second, “I totally forgot he was out there.”

Josh hums, “Marcus? Don’t worry. He didn’t hear anything. He’s been listening to surveillance.”

That sounds ideal, but she’s not all that convinced, feeling a bit less confident as the three people outside her closed bedroom door start up a boisterous conversation. Nancy figures this is what it was like when you got yourself mixed up with hackers. They lived communally for the most part and from what Josh has told her, everyone’s gotten caught with their genitals out at some point or another… sometimes mashed together with someone else’s. 

“You don’t think they know? - do you?”

Josh looks from her to the door and then back - the weak smile he gives her tells Nancy enough to make everything feel hot - hot and embarrassing enough that she rolls off one naked and warm Josh to the crumpled sheets on the cooler end of her bed and sighs. 

“... fuck,” she whimpers inside the sheets and then laughs at the sympathetic hand Josh rests over her butt.

“Sorry, I guess - I suppose I should have asked first. If you wanted to keep our relationship quiet,” Josh apologizes despite sounding happy and relaxed and not in any way, shape or form, embarrassed. 

Nancy breathes deep and lets it all go - the anxiety, the mild shame and any residual stress that was hanging on after the stuff Josh did to her. It makes her bones feel like jelly and lets her smile and cuddle back into him when Josh lays down beside her, resting an arm over her back and gives her shoulder a nose nuzzle.

"It's cool," she tells him, meaning it, "as long as you show me how to defend against a kernel hack... I keep losing that level."

"Level? - kernel hack? Yes," he agrees, smiling against her skin, "it's easy. I’ll show you." 

If having Marcus, Wrench and LowRes know, in a vague sense, what she and Josh just did, is her initiation into the DedSec family then so be it. Fuck it. 

Nancy could handle that - she could handle anything as long as it came with Josh; warm hands on her naked skin and heart beating strong against her back. She was ready for it all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all that read and thank you, Anon, for the request. Writing Josh is challenging but fun and I hope I kept him true in this addition as well as I did in the last. If you have the time, please let me know what you thought. <3
> 
> Also, big thanks to Darth Fucamus for going over this for me. It means a lot.
> 
>  
> 
> [PILLOWFORT](https://www.pillowfort.io/brimbrimbrimbrim)   
>  [CURIOUS Cat (for asks)](https://curiouscat.me/brimbrimbrimbrim)   
>  [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/LydiaBrim)   
>  [INSTAGRAM](https://www.instagram.com/brim_brim_brim_brim/)


End file.
